Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. In some well systems, wireline resistivity logging tools or other resistivity logging tools can determine the resistivity or otherwise evaluate characteristics of a geological formation from which hydrocarbons are extracted. Determining the resistivity or other characteristics of the geological formation may involve transmitting electrical signals into the formation, detecting returns of the electrical signals, and calculating the resistivity or other characteristics based on one or both of the voltage amplitudes and the phase of the returned signals.
Both high-frequency dielectric tools (HFDT) and array induction resistivity tools (ART) have been independently used to estimate formation resistivity and other formation parameters. Approaches using HFDT can result in data logs and estimates that are limited at least in part by the relatively shallow depth of evaluation possible with an HFDT. Approaches using ART can result in data logs and estimates that are limited at least in part by the relatively inferior detail, the precision possible with an ART, other tool-based limitations, or combinations thereof.